Always Remember
by RainRose2688
Summary: Rome and Brian are off to Italy to help the Italian govnment. They meet a few friends and make some new enemies. Some language and later adult situtions.
1. Default Chapter

OK this is my first Fast and Furious Fanfic. It takes place after 2 fast 2 furious. Thanks and please when you reveiw be nice.

* * *

"OK O'Conner," Bilkins said, "I really hate to do this to you but I need you and Rome on another mission."

Inwardly Brian O'Conner groaned while his friend was a little more vocal, "What the hell I thought you guys were gonna leave us out of the shit?"

Bilkins didn't even blink, "Yeah well. If you don't want to race over in Italy. Then by all means walk out the door. There is nothing holding you here."

"What kind of cars are we racing?" Rome asked quickly.

"Any kind you can name thats rich and popular."

Rome smiled, "I could do it. I don't know about Blondie though. What are you gonna do Brian?"

"I'll try it. When do we leave? And tell me we are getting paid for this."

"Funny O'Conner. Of course you are getting paid for this. We don't have anything to blackmail you both with this time."

"Good," Rome stated simply.

"One thing. Do either of you speak Italian?"

"No. Bilkins what is it you aren't telling us?" Brain asked settling his hip on the hood of the car he had been working on earlier in the day.

"We are working with the Italian Agency. Its kind of like our FBI and CIA mix. They asked us a few months ago to send someone in. One of our agents. She went in deep and now we are worried that maybe she's a little too deep for a rookie agent."

"A rookie? You sent in a rookie? Why?" Brian asked, "Drug Lord?"

"No. Arms dealer to small countries that are rebelling against their governments. His name is Alesandro Santini and he has women around him like they are trophies. Now he wants street racers so he can make a little more side money. He's a business man or rather as a front for smuggling arms and money."

"How young is she Bilkins?" Rome asked, "and whats her name?"

Bilkins looked at Brian right in the eyes, "She is 21 years old and passed as one of the highest in her class at the academy. Thats why we sent her in. Her name is Danielle Morgan. Otherwise known as Danni to her family. A four year old little girl calls her Mama."

Brian stared at him, his eyes unblinking, "What the the hell were you thinking? Sending a mother in undercover."

"Just get in there and get out. Oh and Brian don't ever question our ablitities again," Bilkins said handing over thick envelopes, "Right here is the information on your alias' be prepared. You guys leave in two days."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed. It boosted my confidence a lot. Now on with the story.

* * *

Danielle Morgan tapped her foot impatiently while she stood lined up with all of Santini's "other women". She didn't have a clue what was going on and wished to god that she did. If she hadn't of gotten in trouble by Maria, Santini's first whore, then she would be in the loop.

Right now all she wanted to do is go home and see Addison. Unfortunatly she couldn't until they had all the evidence they needed against Santini. For a long time she had wondered why she the FBI had chosen her but she figured it out and didn't like the result of it.

"All right ladies, stand up straight and smile. Here comes Sandro and his two newest racers all the way from America," Maria said with an Italian accent and tossing her dark hair over her shoulder.

Danielle sighed and straightened her stance as Santini, a tall black guy, and a tall blonde guy. She looked up and down the row at the other girls' reaction and smirked when they all stood straighter and stuck their chests out like it was some sort of prize.

Santini stopped beside her, "If you are ever looking for a good time. Mind you all of the girls can give you a good time, but either Maria or this one is the best. Isn't that right Danni?"

His hand fisted in her hair and jerked back and she smiled sickly sweet, "Of course, Sandro. Its because of all the spit and vinagar I have within. I'm sure your preferences boys but I do it all. Sandro loves to have fun with me."

When Santini released her hair she couldn't help the involuntary shudder that ran through her. He smiled at her and continued down the line.

* * *

Brian walked down the line with Sandro in front of him introducing him and Rome to everyone. The first time he'd met Santini he had an instant dislike to him. He knew Rome felt the same by the sneer he gave him when his back was turned.

"That concludes your tour gentleman. I suggest you get yourself more aquainted with your surroundings and if you need help ask one of the women. Maria my room now," Santini barked, "The rest of you are dismissed for the day. Danni you are going to help these gentlemen find their way to the race tonight and then home again. Understand?"

"Yes sir," The brunette said softly refusing to look at him. The truth of the matter was she didn't look up until after he had retreated and when she did look up and smile, Brian was hit in the gut, "Hi. My name is Danielle Morgan. I'll be your tour guide any questions? Why don't we go for a walk in the garden so we can get to know one another."

"You got any food around here?" Rome asked suddenly, his stomach growling quickly behind.

Danielle's laugh was soft, "Yeah. I'll show you the kitchens. However Sandro does not want midnight kitchen raids."

As she lead them down a hallway Brian couldn't help but believe this woman had a four year old daughter.


End file.
